Hello, Homestuck!
by Tisinflames
Summary: Good friends, Lorelai and Sebastian are introduced into the world of SBurb, and later on make acquaintances with other players, including trolls. As the find out later in the game, those who are currently playing, and are closer to the end, have no chance of surviving. Stubborn as ever, Lorelai is determined to get out alive, if it's even possible.


Hello, Homestuck!

A young girl sits at her computer desk, in a small room surrounded with stuffed animals and many factual books. She seems quite content there, scrolling down one of her favourite websites, occasionally taking a sip from her cup- half full with tea, made to her specific taste. A desk lamp is the only thing (dimly) lighting the room, so it is hard to make out any of its contents.

Enter name: Lorelai Darnell

Your name is Lorelai Darnell. As previously mentioned, you have an obsession with STUFFED ANIMALS. You have a variety of interests which include COLLECTABLES and ARCHAEOLOGY. You have a passion for BRUTAL WEAPONS like CHAINSAWS. You enjoy reading about DINOSAURS, so that explains the interest for ARCHAEOLOGY. You are fascinated by RAINBOWS and frequently find inspiration from them. One of your favourite pass times is TALKING to your friend SEBASTIAN CASPERS who you are secretly in love with.

Today, 30th of May, is your thirteenth birthday, though you don't really seem to care much for celebrating, or presents. You would much rather drink tea and roll around on the floor like a maniac out of pure boredom until your friend comes online.

Lorelai, ROLL AROUND on the floor.

While tossing and turning on the fluffy grey carpet of yours, you notice a very thick and peculiar envelope with a green house symbol on the front.

PICK UP strange envelope.

On examining the envelope, you come to realise that it is a two-disc game called 'SBurb'.

Your friend killerInferno begins to pester you.

Lorelai, REPLY to Sebastian.

KI: Hey

KI: Did you get SBurb?

TD: Oh, yes! Thanks!

TD: I've not read the letter yet…

TD: But I'm sure it's super amazing!

KI: Well

KI: Go read it!

KI: Took me ages :[

TD: Alright, alright!

TD: Brb

TD: :3

Lorelai, READ birthday letter from Sebastian.

_Lorlai,_

_Happy birthday! I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up to Ohio for your 13th, but I guess I can make it up to you...Some how..._

_The game isn't much, but you have my copy. I don't know why, but I got a spare. I just thought it'd be nice for us to do something other than pester each other all the time, and, hey. It's the thought that counts, right? Again, I apologise that it's short because I know you don't like 'soppy' stuff, but just know that you are one super person and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you and your shenanigans!_

_Love, Seb..._

A strapping young lad stands blank of expression in the middle of his room. His room fairly empty, apart from a single bed, book case and a simple wooden desk and chairs set. On the set lies a very expensive computer. The boy walks over and sits at his desk.

Your name is Sebastian Caspers. You are a 13 year old boy who lives in Texas. You take particular interest in ENGINEERING and SCIENCE. You also sometimes write DEPRESSING POETRY as you suffer from CHRONIC MOOD SWINGS. You don't really lead an interesting life and can usually be found PESTERING your best friend, Lorelai. Or LISTENING to some of your favourite artists.

You look at the time on your computer and see that it is 12:32. Eventually, you remember that it is your friends birthday, so you should wish her a happy birthday. Then again, you also remember you have a tonne of homework to do.

Sebastian, DO HOMEWORK.

After a time consuming homework session, you are shocked by the time. 2:56. You should definitely with Lorelai a happy birthday ASAP.

Sebastian, PESTER 'timidDragon'.

KI: Hey

KI: Did you get your SBurb?

We have already seen this conversation.

Sebastian, INSTALL your server disc.

SBurb installing, you decide to pester 'timidDragon' once again.

KI: You installed client yet?

TD: Oh, yeah

TD: Sorry, I totally forgot

TD: Not about you!

TD: The time!

TD: I meant time...

You look back at your screen. SBurb is now full installed. You see Lorelai sat at her desk on your screen.

_**The game has begun...**_


End file.
